tinkatollihelpfandomcom-20200213-history
Badges
Badges are awards for doing a certain thing on Tinkatolli. There are many badges. Below is a list: The basics Berry good start - '''Awarded for filling your tinka's energy. '''Junior Builder - '''Build one makeable. '''Junior Explorer - 'Visit all 5 of the main areas.' '''Rookie Scrapbooker - '''Put 1 entry in your scrapbook. '''Sorter - '''Recycle 10 things at the sorting station. '''Junior Collector - '''Collect 10 items in your backpack. '''Collector - '''Collect 100 items in your backpack. '''Junior Seeder - '''Have 1,000 seeds.. '''Seeder 10K - '''Have 10,000 seeds. '''Seeder 20K - '''Have 20,000 seeds. Skills/Bling '''Teleportation - '''Get 50 bling to teleport. '''Flapper - '''Get 100 bling and earn the flapper dance. '''Woot wiggle - '''Get 500 bling and earn the Woot Wiggle dance. '''Jumper - '''Get 1,000 bling and get the ability to jump. '''Shuffle Hustle - '''Get 2,000 bling and earn the shuffle hustle dance. '''Super Jumper - '''Get 3,000 bling and get the ability to jump indefinitely. '''Flopper - '''Get 5,000 bling and earn the Flopper dance. '''Flipper - '''Get 8,000 bling and earn the Flipper dance. '''Blinger 10K - '''Get 10,000 bling. '''Blinger 20K - '''Get 20,000 bling. Status '''Online Maker - '''Fill your online maker bar. '''Online Mover - '''Fill your online mover bar. '''Online Thinker - '''Fill your online thinker bar. '''Online Giver - '''Fill your online giver bar. '''Offline Maker - '''Fill your offline maker bar. '''Offline Mover - '''Fill your offline mover bar. '''Offline Thinker - '''Fill your offline thinker bar. '''Offline Giver - '''Fill your offline giver bar. '''Onliner - '''Fill all 4 online bars. '''Offliner - '''Fill all 4 offline bars. Trader Tinka '''Junior Trader - '''Trade once with the Trader Tinka. '''Trader Tiro - '''Trade 5 times with the Trader Tinka. '''Trader X - '''Trade 10 times with the Trader Tinka. '''Lightning Trader - '''Be the very first person to trade with the trader tinka. '''Turbo Trader - '''Be the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, or 10th person to trade with the trader tinka. '''Nifty Fifty - '''Be one of the first 50 people to trade with the trader tinka. Quests/Exploration '''Asimov - '''Make it into Asimov. '''Canopia Cavern - '''Find Canopia Cavern. '''Cassi Flower - '''Fully grow the Cassi Flower. '''Cavern Crystal Quest - '''Complete the quest for the Cavern Crystal. '''Tinkertown Rock - '''Find Tinkertown Rock. '''Jack-O-Cavern - '''Find the Jack-O-Cavern room in the October 2011 Halloween Party. '''The Rock - '''Complete the quest for The Rock. Hunts '''Egg Hunter 2011 - '''Find all 12 of the eggs from the original 2011 Easter Egg Hunt. '''Egg Redux 2011 - '''Find all 12 of the eggs from the Egg Redux of July 2011. '''Sea Glass Hunter - '''Find all 5 of the red sea glasses. '''Halloween Gourd Hunt 2011 - '''Find all 8 of the Halloween 2011 Party Gourds. '''Franky Boy Hunt 2011 - '''Find all 8 pieces of the Halloween Franky Boy Member Hunt 2011. '''Snowglobe Hunt 2011 - '''Find all 12 of the 2011 Christmas Party Snowglobes. Special Awards '''Accepted to the Tinkafair - '''Have 5 submissions accepted into the Tinkafair. '''Builder - '''Have your makeable built into Tinkatolli. '''Tinkapad Of the Week - '''Win Tinkapad of the Week. '''Woot Wednesday - '''Win Woot Wednesday. '''Superbly Seasonal - '''Awarded to those who made their pad Christmasy for 2011 Christmas Party. '''Tinkatester - '''Be a Tinkatester. '''Beta Player - '''Be a beta player. '''Supporter - '''Pledged at least $10 dollars on Tinkatolli's Kickstarter project in 2011. '''Super Supporter - '''Pledged at least $25 dollars on Tinkatolli's Kickstarter project in 2011. '''Epic Supporter - '''Pledged at least $50 dollars on Tinkatolli's Kickstarter project in 2011. '''Inviter - '''Invite 10 friends to Tinkatolli.